


Cecil, the Wifi's Down Again!

by Its_Bee_Winchester



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, for my own carlos who is perfect and wonderful and gives me such stupid ideas, i dont even know, i guess?, nerd carlos, pls dont take this seriously, this is actually the dumbest thing ever, tv!cecil, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Bee_Winchester/pseuds/Its_Bee_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wants to watch something, but the wifi is down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil, the Wifi's Down Again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr's own frequent-homoerotic-tendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr%27s+own+frequent-homoerotic-tendencies), [my daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+daughter), [my son?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+son%3F), [my sun?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sun%3F), [my moon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+moon), [my carlos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+carlos).



> This is just about the worst writing I've done for a while and I'm sorry that I'm so not sorry.

It was Friday night, and Carlos was finally home from the lab. Cecil was curled around his phone, presumably on tumblr, and Carlos was slumped so low on the couch that his long legs seemed to take up most of the small living room. He was tired from the week, but excited. Today was the day the newest episode of his favourite show, Science and YOU!, an internet series about - you guessed it - science, would come out. And he knew Cecil would actually watch it with him this week, because they were going to blow something up. Carlos wasn't sure what yet, but they'd mentioned it in the last episode, and he was sure it was going to be very scientific. 

He typed in the beginning of the site's url, excitement rising in his chest, and hit enter. It was just so exciting. 

The little blue loading bar rushed across the screen, but stopped just short of full. Carlos hit reload, annoyed. He didn't have time for this. 

It stopped again. Carlos hit reload again, grumbling quietly to himself about how the wifi back in wherever the heck he came from was so much better. 

This time the loading bar stopped almost immediately. He glanced up and saw - _what?_ \- the little wifi symbol was completely grey. No bars. No wifi. No signal. Carlos was distraught. 

"Ugghhhh, Cecil," Carlos groaned, pushing his laptop off his belly and sitting up. He poked Cecil's butt, rousing him from his tumblr-induced stupor. 

"Mmm?" Cecil asked, raising one eyebrow. "What's up?"

"The wifi died, and Science and YOU! just came out and I want to watch it," Carlos explained, his tone borderline whiny. 

Cecil looked back down at his phone. "Mine's fine."

"Baaaaaabe," Carlos flopped over Cecil's curled up knees, nuzzling him. "Can you fix it?"

"Mngh, probably not," Cecil was already lost in tumblr again. 

"Ceciiiil." 

Cecil rolled his eyes and put down his phone, pushing Carlos off of him. "Fine, I'll stream it. Just stop whining."

He sat up and took off his shirt, then squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. The tattoos milling around on his tummy formed a rectangle, glowing faintly, and solidified in a purple-tinged replica of the opening of Science and YOU!

"Gracias, mi cielo," Carlos kissed Cecil's nose and curled up around a pillow in front of his boyfriend. 

"I hope you know I wouldn't do this for anyone else, you big nerd," Cecil grumbled, starting the video on his belly with a sigh.


End file.
